1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heat pump systems and more especially, to heat pump systems obtaining water for heat transfer purposes from a ground well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ground water from a well has been used heretofore in heat pump systems to add heat to the refrigerant of a heat pump when used for environmental heating, and to subtract heat therefrom when used for cooling purposes. However, the use of ground water in the heat pump systems of the prior art has frequently been limited by the fact that many wells are low yield wells incapable of continuously supplying water at the flow rate which these systems required.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide a ground water heat pump system which increases the flow rate capability of a low yield well as required to provide a stabilized water source that can deliver water as needed for heat transfer purposes by the heat pump of the system.
It is another object of the invention in a ground water heat pump system to maintain the level of a supply well constant with feed back water returned to the well from the discharge side of the heat pump.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.